The simplest method of setting a cross-country ski track is for a snowmobile or small tractor to trail a conventional track setter along the ski track. However, drawbacks of this simple method include:                the lack of penetration of the track setter in an aged snow or in an ice-covered snow;        the low or non-compaction of the snow, which diminishes the longevity of the track; and        the fact that snow on the track is not regenerated.        
The use of the vehicle model BR60™ by Bombardier™ is free of this last drawback since it allows regenerating the snow. However, the dimensions of the vehicle are relatively too great to allow maintenance of an underbush snow track. Moreover, this piece of equipment is too heavy to be used on most type of snowy grounds.
Canadian Patent application No. 2,520,280, titled “Vehicule pour l'entretien de pistes de ski”, filed on Sep. 20, 2005 by Carl Audet teaches a ski track maintenance system to be trailed by a tractor and having a snow generator, a compactor, a leveller and a track setter.
While this system by Audet solves most of the above-described drawbacks, it suffers from the following default:                it does not allow making a reserve a snow or to move snow to a selected side of the system without frequently deviating from its course;        the mounting of the track setter on the system is such that bumps or holes on the path bring instability to the track setter which cease to work for some times.        